eyevea_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
V1.0.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.0.6 features fixes to more quest issues and blockers, in addition to game stability and performance. We are continuing to improve our fight against bots and gold spammers, and appreciate your patience and understanding. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War General *Fixed an issue where new characters of different alliances could get automatically assigned to the same campaign. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue that caused some Nightblade abilities to become unresponsive when you were engaged in combat with a large number of enemies. Dungeons & Group Content General *Veteran Darkshade Caverns: You will no longer receive boss loot from the Hive Lord Scrib adds, and cannot pull the boss without his adds. Exploration & Itemization General *If you decide to skip the tutorial, the items granted to you can no longer be deconstructed. *Adjusted the time after you loot a delve or overworld boss before you are eligible to receive loot from these types of bosses again. Mac Client General *Fixed an issue that would cause a gradual memory leak during long play sessions. *Fixed an issue where using dual monitors and bumping the edge of the second screen could inadvertently switch you to windowed mode. *Fixed an issue where the keyboard language could be set to non Latin on startup. Miscellaneous General *You must now reach level 10 before creating a new guild. *Fixed an issue with the Mac client that would occasionally cause crashes or performance issues. *Fixed an issue that would cause your screen to occasionally freeze and cause unwarranted CPU usage. *Fixed an issue that would give the appearance that objects were invisible or missing. *Fixed an issue so everyone must pay the COD fee to accept COD items. *Fixed an issue where the game could crash while viewing the in-game map. *Fixed an issue where the game could crash when you encounter select animated NPCs. Quests Main Quest *Lowered the level requirements to attain the following quests: **Shadow of Sancre Tor **Last Council of the Five **Messages across Tamriel **The Weight of Three Crowns **God of Schemes ***Note: This only pertains to the level at which the quest can be attained; the levels of the monsters have not changed. *The Weight of Three Crowns: The three alliance leaders will now reliably show up to the meeting. *Messages Across Tamriel: Vanus will now always be present and appear where intended. *Castle of the Worm: Cadwell will now assist you in combat. Alik’r *Honoring the Dishonored: Zariya's spirit will now always appear in the correct location. Auridon *Harsh Lesson: Fixed an issue where Zaban's body would sometimes not be interactable after the theatre scene. *To Dawnbreak: Completing the quest “Through the Ashes” before “To Dawnbreak” no longer results in getting blocked. *Breaking the Barrier: The shards will now always appear properly when on the quest step “Use the Runed Talisman on the Wards.” Bangkorai *The Waking Darkness: Fixed an issue that would prevent Preinrha from spawning if she previously got stuck. *A City in Black: Fixed an issue that would prevent Strastnoc from respawning after being killed. Deshaan *Search and Rescue: You will now always be able to interact with the egg under all circumstances. *The Dungeon Delvers: Increased the number of Dwarven Spiders in the area to accommodate more players. Glenumbra *Season of Harvest: You will now always be able to throw dirt onto the fire. *Reclaiming the Elements: Fixed an issue where the portal stone could not be used when looking at certain areas in front of the Wyrd Tree. *Vines and Villians: Fixed an issue where the quest would not advance after freeing Marie Orinth. Grahtwood *Heart of the Matter: Killing Ulkaezai and absorbing her spirit will now always correctly advance the quest. *Eyes of Azura: You will now always be able to interact with the journal pages. *A Lasting Winter: It is now possible to advance the quest if you fight General Endare and die. *The Unquiet Dead: Fixed an issue that allowed other players to kill the target before the Bone Scepter animation completed. *Blood Hunt: Fixed an issue where the vampire event would not always spawn after interacting with the fountain. *Forgotten Soul: The Central Welkynd Stone is now interactable on the quest step “Attune Surrounding Welkynd Stones.” Guilds *The Prismatic Core: Killing the boss while Merric is stunned will no longer break the quest. *Proving the Deed: Aelif will now always respawn properly if she gets stuck, or if you die while following her to Ragnthar. *Proving the Deed: Updated the pins on your compass that lead you to the boat to take you from Wayrest to Alik’r. *Circus of Cheerful Slaughter: Fixed an issue where one of the Aldmeri actors would get stuck and despawn, blocking the quest from advancing. Khenarthi’s Roost *Storm on the Horizon: Razum-dar will now always appear at the proper location. Reaper’s March *Hadran's Fall: Tand will no longer get stuck when being freed. *Hadran's Fall: Fixed an issue where the quest could break if you kill Hadren, leave the room, and quickly return. *Stonefire Machinations: Fixed an issue if any of the Dar-M’Athra got stuck and the quest would break. Hircine's Gift: Leaving through the portal on the step "Wait for Songamdir to begin the ritual" will now no longer lock you in place. *Questionable Contract: Pircalmo will now always spawn inside Treethane Ranneth’s house when on the appropriate step. Rivenspire *The Lightless Remnant: Verandis has been found and will always appear in the proper location at the end of the quest. *Foul Deeds in the Deep: Thrug, Larzgug and Osgrikh will now always appear at their proper locations, under all circumstances. *Children of Yokuda: The sigil will now always respawn when you leave the area and return with a follower. Shadowfen *Pull the Last Fang: Captain Nahrevii has been found and will now show up at the appropriate location. Stonefalls *Climbing the Spire: Fixed an issue where the summoning bowl would sometimes not spawn correctly. Stros M’Kai *Tip of the Spearhead: Fixed an issue where you could get into a state where you were unable to stun the guard. The Rift *Yngrel the Bloody: Yngrel the Bloody will now reliably spawn under all circumstances. *A Walk Above the Clouds: It’s no longer possible for “Intense Cold” to remain on you outside of the quest area. Category:Patches